Drifting Along The Sea Mist
by The-Minion-9
Summary: The first in the rebooted Ohana Vacation series and continues with Minions in Autumn. It's just an ordinary day for Monogram and Carl at the O.W.C.A HQ until a unexpected arrival with a link to Monogram's past...


**Just before we begin, _the story_ from this_ will be carried on to my first Despicable Me fanfic; Minions_ (Working Title) _and my 2nd Phineas and Ferb Fanfic; Agent P Cubed_ (Working Title). **

* * *

Major Monogram is sat in his office at the OWCA HQ drinking a cup of coffee. He drinks half of the coffee then stands up from his desk. "Carl?" Monogram shouts then Carl Karl enters his office. "Yes, sir?" he asks in fear then Monogram asks "Where's Agent G?" "He's down in Canada, sir. He's on his break remember?" Carl answers then Monogram turns around to face the window. "Yes. I forgot about that. Check the files. I want to make sure he checked out." Monogram asks then Carl heads to the door then Monogram also adds "While you're out, get me another cup of Coffee." "Yes, sir" Carl answers then he walks out.

A young man in his 20's enters the room. He has topaz coloured hair, brown eyes and short hair. His hair also looks recently cut. He also has got lightly tanned skin and he's a bit skinny but muscular. "Monogram...We need to talk..." The Young man says then Monogram turns around and shouts "Great Googly Moogly!" The Young man places his left hand on his face in disgust, shakes his head then takes it off. "Look, we need to talk..." The young man says then Monogram sits near his desk. "You have to listen to this or what happened at Las Vegas will come out of Vegas..." The Young Man tries to persuade Monogram. "Where's the proof?" Monogram asks proudly then the Young Man puts his right hand into his shorts pocket and pulls 4 photos out. He throws the first one on Monogram's desk. The photo shows Monogram betting at a card machine while drinking a bottle of beer. "May I go on?" The Young man asks then Monogram turns around in fear. "Put them away. I don't want to be reminded about that week! Put them away!" Monogram asks then The Young Man puts the four photos away. "Are they gone?" Monogram asks then The Young Man answers "Yes. They're gone..."

He turns around, looks at the young man and asks "Oh, who are you?" then The young man leans against the desk and answers "Remember that week in Vegas? The room mate? I'm Oris, remember?" then Monogram stares at the young man and says "OH... it's you Oris! Nice to see you again." He stands and shakes Oris' hand. "Look, Monogram, we don't have a lot of time..." Oris explains then Carl comes back into the room. He doesn't look at Oris, places a cup of Coffee on Monogram's desk and says "Here's your coffee sir..." then turns to see Oris and screams in fear. "Sir! Sir! Intruder!" Carl shouts then Monogram calms him down and explains "No, Carl! It's my room mate from...you know...that week..." "Oh. OK then. I'll get back to work." Carl says before we walks out of the room. "I have some really important news to tell you, Francis." Oris asks then Monogram gets another chair, Oris sits down on it and Monogram sits near his desk.

"I know the incident with Doofensmirtz opening a portal to the 2nd Dimension with the help of Agent P's owners. Do you think it's over?" Oris asks the Monogram answers "Err... I think so. The agents coped so well with the robot invasion." "It's not. I work for a government owned police force where we have some of the best scientists and cops around. The scientists have discovered rifts in dimension portals. Like the one Phineas and Ferb made. We think Doofensmirtz from the 2nd Dimension has built another Other-dimension-inator. Norm-Bots have been coming into our labs and we're running out of time..." Oris explains then Monogram asks "Before I listen to another word; how did you find me?" "Well, it isn't that hard to find the HQ... I just followed the massive signs". Oris answers then Monogram turns around to see the massive sign that says "O.W.C.A HQ. You didn't see anything" in big bold letters. "Carl really need to get rid off them signs" Monogram says to himself. "Can I continue now?" Oris asks then Monogram answers "Yeah, go on..."

"If we don't act, Doofensmirtz and Poffenplots will team up to take over Danville, 2nd Dimension Doofensmirtz will arrive to take over and it will fall into a giant cliff that we can't control. You need to get the agents together..." Oris explains then Monogram gets up and says "That won't ever happen! How will they ever meet anyway?" Oris gets up and answers "I'm apart of a small 5 manned group of my police force. One of them is psychic. She can read the future and she's NEVER wrong." "Nice to see you anyway, Oris. If you want a cup of Coffee, you can take mine, I'll get Carl to do me another one..." Monogram says before Oris grabs the cup of coffee and says "Don't tell me I warned you...". He drinks the coffee in one go, puts the cup on the table and leaves the room. Monogram looks slightly worried, he turns around to see Carl washing his car, opens the window and shouts "Carl, Be careful out there. Washing my car. DON'T scratch it..."

* * *

**My First Oneshot. I plan to do another (but for Despicable Me). You guys have a slight sneak peek to _Agent P Cubed _(Working Title) which I have to write soon (After Marvin: Wartorn and Minions). Oris is my OC which will be one of the main characters in the series (along with 2 more OC's who will be in Minions, Agent P Cubed and the next Oneshot).**

**The next installment to the Ohana Vacation Rebooted Series is _Minions_ (Working Title) which will be out by the Autumn. Mainly for that, The Minions are the main focus and more OC's are introduced! **

** I hope you guys like this oneshot and if you do, please review it! Thank you! :D**


End file.
